User blog:ElekingGudon/Chapter 4: Kaiju Reunion (Dialogue Proof Read/Corrections)
Hi, so I have finished off the a proof read for Chapter 4: Kaiju Reunion. As with before, the underlined text is to show which lines have been edited or anything new that has been added in, Italic for inter thoughts of characters, Bold will be used for the attack names and for sections which go into more detail with about certain edits. Anything in brackets is to show any particular actions or movement. Something I'll also like to add is for underlined dialogoue which looks like it has words missing, that is to indicate that to indatcate that words have been cut out to help in making dialogue run a bit smoother. Earth Defenders VS The Dark Guilds With this sections, its mainly changing some lines, adding upon the dialogue, adding some new lines of dialogue and parts of the action and switching who says what. (Godzilla and the Fairy Tail mages are shocked to see Anguirus appear.) Gray: Wha-What is that?! Elfman: It looks so manly! Juvia: Is it an enemy? Godzilla: Relax humans. There’s no need to worry. He’s one my allies from my world. His name is Anguirus. Zato: What the hell, dude?! You never told us there were two of those things! Dark Unicorn Leader: I didn’t know there were two of them, honestly! I thought there was only one! Anguirus: Just couldn’t stay out of trouble could you Goji? Godzilla: You know me, trouble always seems to find me. It’s good to see you old friend. Anguirus: Right back at you Godzilla. Godzilla: Any sign of the others. Anguirus: No, I was separated from them when we fell. (Anguirus turns towards the Dark Mages.) Anguirus: Alright! I’m gonna this once and once only, so you better listen! Either you turn around and walk away now, or stay and pay the price for harming my friend! It’s your choice! (The Dark mages laugh at Anguirus.) Zato: Yeah right! Like we’re going to take advice from a giant armadillo! Gato: Yeah! Why don’t you curl up and roll on outta here! (Anguirus begins to get angry.) Godzilla: Well…they’re dead. Anguirus: I’M AN ANKYLOSAUR YOU SIMPLETONS! (Anguirus begins to attack the Dark Mages.) Erza: Has he always been this strong spirited? Godzilla: Trust me, he may not be the biggest or the strongest, but he have the most heart. (Godzilla turns to the Fairy Tail mages.) Godzilla: Well? Should we lend him a hand? (Godzilla and Fairy Tail join Anguirus in battle against the dark mages. Godzilla sees several Dark Unicorn mages charging at them with swords.) Godzilla: Anguirus, remember that one battle in Siberia two years ago? Anguirus: You mean when we fought those robots and that cyborg King Ghidorah? (Godzilla nods.) Godzilla: Remember that move we used? Anguirus: You sure that won’t accidently kill them? Godzilla: I wouldn’t worry about that. I’ve found that these humans are more resilient than the ones back home. Anguirus: Then let’s do this. (Anguirus lifts his tail and Godzilla firmly grips it. The Dark Unicorn goons come closer to the two Kaiju.) Godzilla & Anguirus: Batter up! (Godzilla swings Anguirus at the goons, striking them with Anguirus’s spiky carapace. Godzilla releases Anguirus as they continue to battle. Erza slashes at enemy goons and sees Anguirus tossing some of the dark mages.) Erza: You’re not too shabby. Anguirus: You defiantly have some skill yourself. (Anguirus sees a Dark Unicorn Mage charging behind Erza with a massive club.) Anguirus: Duck! (Erza follows Anguirus’s warning and ducks out of way of swing club before it could hit her. Reacting quickly, Erza began to glow Erza: Requip - Purgatory Armor! (Erza requips into her Purgatory Armor. She strikes the dark mage with her own massive club. Anguirus is surprised by Erza’s Requip ability. Erza smiled back an Anguirus and nodded as a thank you, Anguirus smiled back at her. Anguirus soon heard the sounds of guns cocking and reloading from behind. Realising what it was, Anguirus launched himself backwards into a group of Naked Mummy goons, slamming and taking out the mages with his carapace. The Fairy Tail mages began to realise that they were being overwhelmed by the enemy.) Gajeel: We’re not getting anywhere! They just keep coming! Cana: He’s right! We’re gonna get overrun! Gato: Hahaha! Look at ‘em Zato! They’re completely helpless! Look at ’em Zato! Zato: Yeah I see it! Once we finally take out Fairy Tail, we’ll work our way up in the Balam Alliance and rule this-! Rodan: INCOMING! (Rodan crash lands from the sky. Everyone turns to the dust cloud and the smaller crater. Rodan emerges and dusts himself off.) Rodan: Gah! Darn it! That freakin’ updraft came outta nowhere! Stupid shrunken down body! (Rodan looks around and sees the mages staring at him.) Rodan: Huh? What’s with all the people? And what’s with weird get ups? Did Halloween come early or something? Godzilla & Anguirus: RODAN?! Rodan: Yo Chief! Anguirus! About time freakin’ time I found you guys! Where the heck have ya been?! And what the Daiei is with all these humans? Bickslow: Another one? Levy: Yeah. Is it a reptilian bird? Lisanna: Kinda looks like a small wyvern. Godzilla: It’s a long story. I’ll explain later, but we could use your help against these hooligans here. Care to lend a wing? Rodan: Aye Aye Chief! Leave it all to me! Dark Mage 1: Whoa! What is it?! Dark Mage 2: It looks like a bird, but without feathers! Dark Mage 3: Who cares what it is! Just shoot it down! Rodan: Oh no you don’t. Say hello to wind power! (Rodan takes to the air.) Rodan: Sonic Gust! (Rodan launches his Sonic Gust at the goons, knocking them back.) Dark Mage 1: What the heck?! Did that thing just use Wind Magic?! Dark Mage 2: I don’t know, but it looked like it! Rodan: Magic? I don’t use magic. I just use good old fashion biology! Sonic Wind Beat! (Using his wings, Rodan attacks the dark mages with his Sonic Wind Beat.) Rodan: Hurricane Roar! (Rodan then fires his Hurricane Roar at the goons.) Zato: This ain’t cutting it! Let’s clip this freak’s wings! (The Naked Gun thugs aim their guns at Rodan, but a pink orb of energy strikes the thug.) Gato: What now? King Caesar: You know, it isn’t wise to attack a Kaiju with such crude weapons. (Everyone turns to a building and see King Caesar standing on top of a building. Caesar jumps down from the building and land in the middle of the street. Some Red Hood mages acted quickly and used their Pict Magic to summon two Forest Vulcans. King Caesar glanced at the two creatures who charge at him. King Caesar quickly performs a roundhouse kick on the first Vulcan, sending it crashing into the Red Hood mages, with the summoned creature disappearing into thin air and the Red Hood mages being knocked out.) Freed: Another creature? Evergreen: And who is this one? Anguirus: He’s another one of our friends. His name is King Caesar. Cana: Wait, did you say ‘King’? Anguirus: It’s just a title. He’s not an actual a king. (King Caesar soon took out the second Vulcan with an upper cut, sending it up into the air before its vanished. King Caesar sees Godzilla and walks up to him.) King Caesar: Godzilla, it’s good to see you still in one piece. (Godzilla and King Caesar shake hands.) Godzilla: Not as glad I am to see you Caesar. (King Caesar sees the Fairy Tail mages.) King Caesar: And who are these humans? Godzilla: I’ll explain later, but we could use your help to repel this attack. King Caesar: Consider it done. But I think we could use some more help, wouldn’t you agree? (Suddenly, blasts of silk come from an alley way and tangles up the goons.) Dark Mage 1: What the hell is going on?! Dark Mage 2: What is this stuff?! Silk?! Dark Mage 3: Augh! I can’t get it off! It’s too sticky! (From the alley, Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra emerge with the Shobijin.) Shobijin: Godzilla, we are here to help as well! Godzilla: Glad to have the assistance. Lisanna: Who are they? More friends? Anguirus: Yes, they’re called the Mothra Twins, Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra. The tiny women with them are their priestesses, the Shobijin. Macao: But…they look like caterpillars. Wakaba: And why are those girls so small? Rodan: Don’t ask. It’s a really weird and confusing story. Dark Mage 1: What the heck now?! Dark Mage 2: First some weird looking monster dog and now giant bugs?! Dark Mage 3: Where are all these things coming from?! (Soon Baragon emerges from the ground and attacks the Dark mages.) Baragon: Alright chumps! Who wants to get fried first?! (Baragon uses his Magma Buster on the dark mages. Gorosaurus arrives and used his Kangaroo Kick.) Gorosaurus: You really need to work on your timing Baragon. One slip up and you could end up in serious trouble. Baragon: Ah, get off my back, Gorosaurus! You’re too old to be worrying about that stuff! Manda: Save it you two! (Manda arrives and whacks the Naked Mummy mages.) Manda: We don’t have time for you two to be bickering on the battlefield. Varan: Manda’s right. (Varan glides down and takes out some dark mages.) Varan: Let’s focus on these guys first, then you two can play ‘old married couple’ all you want. Baragon: Shut up Varan! Godzilla: Alright! That’s enough! (The Kaiju turn to Godzilla.) Godzilla: Save it for after the fight is over! Right now, just push them back! Gorosaurus: Understood Godzilla. Varan: On the case boss. Manda: Consider it done. Baragon: Sure, we’ll take care of it. (Baragon glares at Varan) Baragon: But you’re gonna get it when this is over. Varan: Sure, whatever you say Baragon. (The Dark Mages become freaked out.) Dark Mage 1: Gah! I can’t take it anymore! Dark Mage 2: I know! One or two was enough, but now?! Dark Mage 3: We gotta get outta here! Dark Unicorn Leader: No! We will NOT retreat! Stand your ground and fight on! Dark Mage 4: Fight on?! But there’s so many of them now! How are we supposed to beat them all?! Zilla: Here’s a hint! (Zilla charges out an alley and plows through the dark mages.) Rodan: Nice one Zilla! Gato: Just how many of these freaks are there?! Kumonga: Oh, I’d say…a lot! (Zato and Gato turn to see Kumonga and Kamoebas, the former fires his webs at the two dark mages. Both Zato and Gato are terrified of the giant spider.) Zato: No! Not spiders! Anything but spiders! Gato: Just how many of these freaks are there?! Kamoebas: Um…you already said that. Kumonga: Hehehe! Now to have some fun with chumps! (Kumonga begins to move towards the trapped dark mages, to scare them.) Kamoebas: You go ahead with that. Zilla, I need a boost! Zilla: On it Kamoebas! (Zilla grabs Kamoebas and throws him. Kamoebas retracts into his shell and slams into the dark mages.) (The Fairy Tail mages see the Earth Defenders battling against Dark mages.) Lucy: Are all these guys your friends?! Godzilla: They are. Natsu: Man, there’re really strong! Happy: Aye, they’re beating all those guys back! Godzilla: Speaking of which… (The Dark Unicorn Leader is in shock as he sees the Earth Defenders beating his forces.) Dark Unicorn Leader: How?! How can we be beaten by mere monsters?! Godzilla: Hey… (The dark mages turns to see Godzilla staring down at him and he is frozen with fear. With the dark mage not moving, Godzilla grabs him by the collar and lifts him up to his eye line.) Godzilla: Let me make myself clear again so that you can get this through your thick, primitive skull. If I ever see your face or any of your lackeys around here again, I will not hesitate to tear you limb from limb. Do I make myself clear? Dark Unicorn Leader: A-a-as a crystal! Godzilla: Good. Now get out of here. (Godzilla lets go of the dark mage, who lands on his rear once he is dropped. He scurries away as quickly as he can.) Dark Unicorn Leader: Retreat! Everyone retreat! (All of Dark Unicorn, Naked Mummy and Red Hood exist out of Magnolia as they flee from the Kaiju.) Gorosaurus: Glad that’s over. Though I didn’t expect it to end so soon. King Caesar: For a moment there, I thought we would end up going all out. Baragon: So why didn’t we?! I didn’t even get to cut loose at all! Varan: There’s always something for you to complain about Baragon. (Anguirus comes to Godzilla’s side.) Anguirus: Well, I guess we can both agree that we weren’t expecting this. Godzilla: I can, old friend. This does feel rather strange. Rodan: Which part? Being sucked up into a portal or being shrunk down? (The other Kaiju come to Godzilla.) Manda: I think he means both Rodan. King Caesar: This is truly a strange world. It’s very different to Terra. Rodan: You got that right. I’ve never seen any humans style their hair after narwhals. (King Caesar just gives a deadpanned look to Rodan. Godzilla sees the Mothra twins approach. The Shobijin float into his open palm.) Shobijin: We are glad that you are safe Godzilla. The larvae were greatly worried. (Mothra Lea and Bay Mothra squeak at Godzilla, who smiles at them.) Godzilla: I was worried as well. After watching you all fly away, I thought… Kumonga: Hey come on, it’ll take more than falling thousands of feet to stop us. Manda: All that matters is that we’re back together. Rodan: Alright! You know what that means…Reunion Party! (The others just stare at Rodan.) Rodan: Hmph, party poopers… (They turn to see the Fairy Tail mages coming towards them. All the Earth Defenders expect for Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, King Caesar and the Mothra Twins, prepare for battle.) Godzilla: Stand down Defenders! These humans are not our enemy, they saved my life. You can trust them. Gorosaurus: How can we be sure? Varan: Yeah, it could just be a trick to wipe us out. Zilla: It wouldn’t be the first time humans tried to kill us with bait. (Before Godzilla could say anything, Gildarts step towards the Earth Defenders.) Gildarts: Your friend here risked his own life to save three of guild mates. And that was against the same punks you were facing before. We in turn help him as he helped us. So what would we have to gain from hurting him or any of you? (The Earth Defenders were not sure how to answer the question.) Kumonga: I suppose he’s got a good point. Gorosaurus: Yeah, you’re right. Sorry. Makarov: There’s no need to apologies. All that matters is that you all protected my children from those Dark Guild brutes. Natsu: Yeah! You guys really kicked their butts! Erza: Not only that, you also protected many innocent people from those fiends. Rodan: Hey, don’t sweat it. Anguirus: We’re pretty much used to it. Godzilla: We’re just glad no one was badly hurt. (Soon, the citizens of Magnolia soon come out from the buildings and began to approach the Kaiju. The Earth Defenders were now on high alert.) Happy: Hey, settle down. I’m sure they’ll love you guys. Baragon: Sure like that’ll happen. (Soon, the crowd cheers and applauds the Earth Defenders.) Citizen 1: Did you see that? Citizen 2: They saved the town from those Dark Guilds! Citizen 3: That’s so cool! Citizen 4: Are they apart of Fairy Tail? Citizen 5: I wouldn’t be surprised! (Baragon turns back to Happy) Baragon: I stand corrected. Happy: Aye! Told ya! Makarov: Why don’t we head inside? I believe some explanations are in order. (Godzilla nods and turns to his allies.) Godzilla: Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll find these humans are different from the ones back home. (The Kaiju soon followed Fairy Tail into the guild hall. On top of another building, Mavis watches them.) Mavis: If anyone can help the Defenders…it’s Fairy Tail. SpaceGodzilla and Destoroyah (SpaceGodzilla had been watching the battle at Magnolia from afar. Destoroyah arrives and lands behind him.) Destoroyah: Master, we have successfully located the source of the energy that transported us here. What should we do? SpaceGodzilla: Prepare the others. Let us face the ones who brought us here and make them talk. (Destoroyah nods and takes flight. SpaceGodzilla turns back to Magnolia and saw the Earth Defenders entering the guild hall.) SpaceGodzilla: Enjoy your time with your new friends while you can brother… (SpaceGodzilla soon takes flight and follows Destoroyah.) SpaceGodzilla: …I look forward to breaking them. Fairy Tail and the Earth Defenders Like with the first section, its mainly switching who says which lines of dialogue and adding some new lines. (The Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail are inside the guild hall. Godzilla had just finished explaining to the others how Fairy Tail saved him. The Earth Defenders look around at the inside of the building. Varan: *whistle* Wow, so this is what building looks like on the inside? Pretty nifty Gorosaurus: You can say that again. Rodan: I guess, but I don’t know, seems a little too cramped in here. (Godzilla turned towards the Fairy Tail mages, with everyone waiting patiently for him to explain.) Godzilla: Now then, I understand that you all have many questions, but first, let us cut to the basics. We are the Earth Defenders, a group of Kaiju, or beasts of great strength and power, who are dedicated to protecting our world from those who seek to harm our planet and its natural balance. We created this team after an army of alien invaders from outer space came to destroy both us and the entire human race. (Fairy Tail continues to listen.) Godzilla: As I stated to you earlier before those ‘Dark Guilds’ interrupted me, I have had a bad relationship with humans in the past. That also for everyone else here, we all have a reputation amongst the humans of our world. Natsu: But you guys don’t seem that bad. You saved our town just now. Erza: I agree. Why would the people of your world not trust you after all the good you have done? Wendy: I don’t think you’re so scary. I think you guys are really nice. Godzilla: Thank you Miss Wendy, but like I said before, they feared us because of our giant size and destructive power. Whilst our team has tried to maintain the peace between the Kaiju and the humans, most of them still see us a threat. As I mentioned before, we were all much larger than we are now, but we shrunk as we came to your world. It appears that excess radiation in our bodies mixed with the magic energy that transported us here, causing us to shrink. Mirajane: Radiation? What’s that? Shobijin: We can answer that question Miss Mirajane. In our world, radiation is an energy created by the humans many years ago to serve as weapon against their enemies. It is a deadly weapon, one that completely destroys everything it touches. Levy: Why would they make something so dangerous? Shobijin: They felt it was necessary to use against their foes during times of war. Sadly, those who are able to survive the actual explosion are forced to suffer a slow and painful death at the hands of a deadly poison it leaves behind. Wendy: How awful. Gajeel: Hold up a sec. If this radiation stuff kills everything it touches… (Gajeel points at the Kaiju.) Gajeel: …how are you guys still here? Gray: Yeah, wouldn’t it affect you guys too? (All the Kaiju looked at each other before looking sadly to the ground.) Rodan: The thing is…it DID affect us. Juvia: How so? Zilla: Just look at us. The only reason we’re like this is because of the humans and their damn tests. Lucy: What tests? What did they do? Godzilla: Over the years…the humans have tested the effects of nuclear weapons, hoping to study the destructive effects of radiation on living creatures and landmasses. They did this by conducting tests on inhabited or uninhabited islands far out to sea. Anguirus: However, the left over radiation from the tests had different effects on some of the inhabitants of those islands. Rodan: And that how we ended up like this. Kamoebas: But you could say that Godzilla was the first to exits because of this. Lucy: How? Godzilla: Because…I am the first modern Kaiju. (Everyone’s eyes widened.) Freed: So you were the first one? (Godzilla nodded.) Godzilla: The first of the atomic era. After my mutation, the others began to succumb to what I endured. But not all of us were created by radiation. Laki: Then what did create you? Shobijin: Many of the Kaiju here were created in the distant past as guardians, to bring balance to the world, like Gorosaurus, King Caesar and Mothra. Wakaba: Who? Shobijin: Mothra was the Divine Moth, the Guardian of the Earth, and the mother of the larvae you see before you. (The Mothra Twins squeaked.) Mirajane: Where is she? Is she here too? Lisanna: If she’s in our world too, we can help you find her. (All the Earth Defenders closed their eyes as they expressed their sadness.) Godzilla: She was killed. (Everyone gasps.) Erza: By who? Shobijin: Battra. Mothra’s dark brother. Lisanna: Her brother?! Why Rodan: You see, Battra is the Mothra’s polar opposite. King Caesar: While Mothra cared for all living things…Battra does not. He lives to destroy all who cross his path. Shobijin: Years ago, Battra was under the command of Minette and Mallory, identical twins who possessed incredible psychic power and a deadly grudge against the people of Terra. They ordered Battra to attack our home of Infant Island and Mothra sacrificed herself so that we could flee. (The Mothra twin give sad squeaks. Mirajane and Lisanna kneel down to the larvae.) Mirajane: I’m so sorry for your loss. A little one like you shouldn’t have to go through such a horrible thing. (Lea squeaks back at Mirajane.) Shobijin: Lea thanks you for your kind words Miss Mirajane. Mirajane: Please. Just call me Mira. Gildarts: I have a question. How did you guys get here anyway? Shobijin: We were battling an evil army of Kaiju until we were transported here by some type of black magic. Makarov: Black magic? Who in their right mind would meddle with such dangerous power? Natsu: Who were you guys fighting? Shobijin: We were battling a creature called SpaceGodzilla and his Earth Conquerors. Erza: SpaceGodzilla? Bickslow: Is he like your brother or something? (Godzilla turns away.) Anguirus: We assure you…they’re not related. Rodan: The humans only gave him that name because he looks like Godzilla, but he comes from space. King Caesar: We believe he and the Earth Conquerors were transported here at the same time we were. Wendy: So we might have a group of evil Kaiju walking around our world? Godzilla: We don’t know for certain. But if they are here, they’re no doubt there. Plotting their next move. Grimoire Heart meets the Earth Conquerors (In the Grimoire Heart’s airship, Master Hades is still upset by his supposed failure. Seven Kin of Purgatory are stood before him. Ultear bowed before Hades.) Ultear: My apologies Master Hades. Clearly the device was not able to bring forth the power you requested. Hades: No. It’s here, but possibly scattered across the globe. Meredy: Perhaps we should attempt to locate it. If it's out there, then it may still be possible for us to retrieve it. Rustyrose: Perhaps. But it would be a waste of precious time if we had to look over the world. Hades: Yes. We mustn’t let this miscalculation set us back and focus on our primary mission. SpaceGodzilla: And what exactly would that be? (All of Grimoire Heart turns to where the voice came from.) Zancrow: Who’s there?! SpaceGodzilla: I must say, this is an impressive vessel. Even the humans of my world would not be able to pull of such a feat. Hades: Enough! Show yourself! SpaceGodzilla: As you wish. (SpaceGodzilla reveals himself to Grimoire Heart, shocking them.) Zancrow: What the heck are you?! SpaceGodzilla: Let’s just say I’m not from around here. Hades: Who are you and what do you want?! SpaceGodzilla: You may call me SpaceGodzilla… (The Earth Conquerors reveal themselves as well.) SpaceGodzilla: …and all we ask is for a moment of your time. Category:Blog posts